Time of Differences
by S. Vita
Summary: If things were different...
1. Roaming Light

Seeing his body fall to the ground, lifeless. It was not like any pain I've ever felt, what made it worse was the expression etched on his face. Never again will I be able to sleep without that face haunting my dreams.

His sparkling green eyes were glazed. No colour or sparkle of what they were supposed to be filled with; an endless supply of intensity and youth within their depths. His lips; a peaceful smile has encompassed his face, hints of teeth glinting in the sunlight. His wound was what marred the existing look on Eight's face; it doesn't show that same image of one that was severely wounded.

What wasn't reflected on his face, was seen by the gaping wound on his chest. The wound was red and grotesque; bones and arteries were ripped, with the sword leaving huge damage upon the exterior upon Eight's chest. Luckily, it hasn't pierced him enough for the wound to be seen on the other side. The expressions on Eight's face weren't ones of a dying man with a hole on his chest.

His whole face; his smile, his eyes, weren't painted with agony or lost. No. The expressions on his face was what broke me; the mark of resignation and acceptance.

He must have known about this.

Words can't seem to go through my mind, nor can I speak; it was only filled with the need for revenge. Vengeance for his execution, the committed felony cast upon him that was supposed to be a mistake. A mistake that was made by one of us; a fellow Loric. Number Five to be more accurate. The short asshole who had the freakin' right to kill his own. Though brainwashed by mogadorians, isn't there any signs of a conscience; existing within that ever continuously mutating brain. Bet he's torn in which side to choose with an obvious victor of the two. That'll be the Mogadorians to take the title, for sure. Or is this just the pessimist in me, who knows?

Ever since then, a cold presence has made it's way into my body, my brain. My heart. Any resemblance of the same gentle and solemn Marina you've seen, was overshadowed with grief, guilt, anger, paranoia, panic or whatever you'd like to call it. But I can't describe this with one emotion; there's much to unmask, to discover, so much to hurt me again. Times like these always come unsuspectedly, especially when everything was falling into place.

The world becomes foggy and glazed in my vision; replaced by the lost memories of yesterday. Of safety, warmth and a home; within the arms of Eight.

The one I shouldn't have lost.

Throughout this whole reflection, I failed to register the warm and tough texture of the ground upon my cheek, holding a hand that was not warm, nor was it cold either. Yet the warmth was still there, though if you sensed hard enough, you can almost feel it; a pulse beginning a beat, albeit slowly and discreetly. The other is receding, falling into a deep sleep. Entrenched into the vision of eternal darkness.

Though trapped in an endless cloak of darkness, her eyes were unable to see the roaming light encircling the pair of Lorics.

* * *

><p>"What do you think is happening?" Concern was nothing new to her, but through these circumstances they were not something to laugh at.<p>

Right after the Everglades, Five took flight like a cowardly cat who sprouted wings after being growled at by a Piken. It was either he fight; though I wasn't there to see the outcome, or fly for his life. When I became conscious, the first sight that greeted me was the speck of something flying in the sky, which was the only one in existence among the air. The other animals were taking cover in the trees from the speeding Loric cutting through the peaceful skies. Well, at least we knew he took the latter.

After the initial shock that brought reign upon the remaining Garde, it was not a welcoming atmosphere. The area was filled with stilled breathing and shocked faces, at least with the remaining two.

The former two were still tense, bones set in position from their last encounter, the obvious mistake they've made. And it's witnesses were lying behind them.

Six and Nine seem to have been filled with nothing but anxiety, paranoia and especially grief. After Six came to, she found out the facts pretty quickly; Five killed Eight and Marina fainted after. When Nine told her the facts, she could notice the lingering look of guilt every time he looked at Eight. Now one was dead and the other fainted. So sorry Marina, I couldn't do anything.

As for Nine, he was in an inferno of guilt and regret. After the brusque yet taxing encounter, Nine was left with two bodies to carry;, Marina fainted and Eight with a stab wound, yet they were still holding hands. Let's just say; it was a hard day. Exhaustion and guilt were evident on his face as he lifted the bodies; one on his shoulder and Eight in his arms, he could think of nothing more but the cause of his death; Nine himself.

He's done many stupid things in his life; dating a human, getting caught by mogs by that said human, tortured and captured and because of this; Sandor got killed. Now the only hope for goddamn Lorien was himself and the Garde; three killed by Mogadorians and another one killed by his own kin. Nine who insulted him, Five getting mad, Eight teleporting in front of him and getting stabbed by Five. So that would be four Garde dead, six to take down later. How easy life is for the Mogadorians.

Yet when he looked at Eight, he could still see the little ball of light surrounding him and Marina, fading with every turn around the duo. I'm sure Marina's devastated, and there's no point in denying it. He's already done enough, now he had to mess this up. Another consequence was probably Marina's legacy. Good thing to; she stabbed Five with an icicle that took out the eyeball and chucked it into the swamp.

As of now, the time gets darker as we get closer to the finale. Hope the darkness isn't going to snub the light we have, endlessly roaming around the darkness.

**Thank you for anyone that took the time to read this, reviews and comments are always welcome. Assuming that you've read the latest book in the series, _The Revenge Of Seven_, this story will mostly be centered around Eight's death. I'm breaking the rules of prequels and sequels, ok. This story continues from that point of time yet things will go differently; my way to be accurate. And as you'd know I hope you understand that since this ****_is_**** Fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters and plot lines from the series by Pittacus Lore but the plot in this story is made by me. **

**To be honest, the latest death was honestly tragic to the point of tear shedding and a five minute tantrum. These words are not enough to display the grief and angst in my head about Pittacus Lore, killing one of my favourite characters. **

**Anyways to get things straight; I will continue this story if anyone assumed this was a one-shot. I promise you the content will get longer over the next few chapters. Mark my words, change and justice will be brought upon the fallen Garde!**

**This story will be updated weekly, so this would be my update for the week. Stay tuned for more to come. **

** Longest note I've ever written, **

** Saige**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am genuinely sorry for the long hiatus in terms of publishing. Unfortunately, it has come within my deepest regrets to inform you that this story will be on a hiatus till the summer or when the school year is over. There are no apologies enough to explain to you guys for the long wait I have caused. **

**By the time summer comes, I will be re-publishing this fic with more goodness to come, this I swear.(the ****_Les Miserables _****have totally rubbed off of me) I will be pulling this story out so I can further fix a few a errors,mas well as make additions I see fit. Just watch out for me, at the Harry Potter fanfic and especially the Lorien Legacies.**

**Meanwhile I will be publishing on the lines of one fics as well, just to get the general feel of writing again. When I first started writing, I felt that some part of me wasn't willing to fully committ myself. But I will assert myself into gradually writing stories but I need to start of on square one first. So I declare now, I will be writing one fics, just to set the pace, before I can full on write stories out of whim. **

**Thanks, with regards, **

**Saige**


End file.
